Pash Awesome
Pash - who calls himself "Pash Awesome" - is a Human male from the planet of Alderaan. Pash has a reputation as a smuggler, con-man, and rogue. Origin Pash was born on the planet of Alderaan into a life that unfolded into a series of unfortunate events. First, enlisted in the Imperial Flight Academy, but he was ejected after "borrowing" an Imperial shuttle for a flight around the planet. Soon afterwards, his favorite speeder bike was impounded when he fell behind on his debt payments, and he was eventually arrested for pick-pocketing in the city Aldera. Then he was transported to the Spice Mines of Kessel as an Alderaani noble's way of getting back for something involving the noble's daughter. However, the transport carrying him to Kessel was hijacked by pirates and Pash was forced into service, but the pirates were eventually defeated by an Imperial frigate and Pash was arrested once again, now with charges of piracy. Then Pash was set free by a corrupt Imperial Officer named Lt. Herkin, who explained that Pash now owed him a huge favor (Pash was now going to fly starships for Teemo the Hutt). For eight weeks, Pash flew cargo for Teemo the Hutt in and out of the town Mos Shuuta on Tatooine. Despite being shot at by Imperial Customs Officials and pirates, Pash considered the work peaceful and sometimes even boring. His only company on his voyages were the droid 41-VEX and the wookie Lowhhrick. When his freightor was damaged beyond repair, he decided to sell it off for parts upon returning to Mos Shuuta. Teemo the Hutt was not happy, as the freightor was technically his property. Pash, VEX, and Lowhhrick decided it would be a good time to leave the Hutt's service. History Flight From Mos Shuuta Pash, 41 - VEX, and Lowhhrick needed to find a way to escape. While in the cantina, they overheard the bounty hunter Trex talking about his ship, The Krayt Fang, which was docked in a landing site but in need of a new hyperdrive. Pash had recently made friends with a local Twi'lek dancer, and the trio managed to buy one from a reluctant seller (It had already been promised to Trex) by promising the dancer would be willing to "do him some favors," and then went to the Spaceport Control Center to disable the locking mechanisms on the ship. Though they succesfully took control of the command center, this alerted Teemo to the plan of dissent. Trex and his crew of bounty hunters had also been tipped off by the reluctant seller. Lowhhrick helped free Jawa and Ugnaught slaves from Teemo's mines, and VEX also removed the restraining bolts on the Hutt's droids, including K-3PO and R?-J2. Trex's bounty hunters and Teemo's thugs confronted them in the mine after a long chase in the streets, but the Jawas had rigged mining explosives with tripwires, and the mercenaries were killed as the caves collapsed on them, but Pash, VEX, Lowhhrick, and several slaves and droids managed to escape. Lowhhrick and the mob of escaping servants blasted their way through the streets and eventually made it to the ''Krayt Fang ''after destroying a water tower as a diversion. Meanwhile, Pash and VEX were surrounded by a squad of Imperial Stormtroopers under the command of Lt. Herkin and TK - 3047. Herkin demanded they surrender, but Pash tried to talk his way out of it. He exposed that Herkin was a corrupt official, and he was summarily executed by TK- 3047, who allowed Pash and VEX to continue on. Trex ambushed the remaining escapees, killing the Jawas and Ugnuaghts, but Pash and VEX used this as an oppurtunity to sneak into the ''Krayt Fang ''and install the hyperdrive. Lowhhrick overpowered Trex in hand-to-hand combat and clambered into the freightor along with the remaining droids, J2, 3PO, and R5. However, TK - 3047's squad had caught up to them, and now they had reason to arrest the team - they were stealing property. Three Stormtroopers boarded the ship, but Pash took off and spun the ship around through the air until all the Troopers fell out through the boarding ramp. They were now free from the Hutts. Personality and Traits